fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wish Bear
Wish Bear was born on November 5th, 1905 in Bearsville, California. She was a triplet and the oldest one out of all her siblings. She had unique turquoise green fur while her sisters’ were baby blue and pink. She was 35 inches tall and weighed 2 lbs. Wish Bear was a very caring bear and loved going on adventures with her family. Her hobbies consisted of hiking, biking, cooking, and painting. As a child, she attended Bearing Elementary School and was accepted into Bearton High School. During those adolescent days, she was very humble, friendly, and responsible for her age. She was known for being one of the most caring bears in Bearsville. Wish Bear was accepted into Bearkley University along with a grant that covered her whole tuition. She was offered the "Bears Scholarship of Outstanding Service to the Community" which recognized her as a very dependable and compassionate bear. A few months after, she took on top positions such as director and manager in nonprofit organizations. She loved working with bears of all ages and backgrounds. On March 7th, 1925, Wish Bear had discovered a hidden talent. It was Happy Bear’s birthday and he had wished for a MacBook. This particular wish came true and the MacBook landed right on Wish Bears Lap. Wish Bear felt a lot of confusion as of why this was so magical and unrealistic. After testing out this theory of wishes, Wish Bear had begun making objects pop out of nowhere. Once someone says “I wish…”, Wish Bear would grant it after hearing the words. Over time, this skill of hers was used for more innocent reasons such as for food, toys, games, and more simple gifts. Wish Bear had no problems with her strange talent and she continued living a great and easy lifestyle. Evil Bear was born on June 29th, 1900 in Bearsville, California. He was Wish Bear’s neighbor and discovered that Wish Bear had this talent to grant wishes. On a suspicious trip to Wish Bear’s house, he had wished to become invisible so that he can commit evil deeds without being seen. This was dangerous because Evil bear started sneaking into Wish Bear’s house and wishing for things that will harm the community. He had wished for certain bears to disappear, cars to be unlocked, and things to be stolen from bears. His wishes were all selfish and unfair to the community. Evil Bear’s bad deeds led to the protest of Anti-Wishes in 1926. This was an eight-hour long protest. During the protest, Wish Bear had planned to do something to resolve this problem. On June 4th, 1926, Wish Bear wished himself to become deaf in order to save the world from Evil Bear’s wishes. Along with this wish, Wish Bear had lost his wishing powers because she could no longer hear anything. This was a sacrifice that she was willing to take to prevent future evil bears from doing bad deeds. Although Wish Bear couldn’t hear, she was happy that she could no longer harm others and that her life became normal again. She made it to history as one of the most influential and important bears of all time. Jenny Li 2/20/2016